


Кошка

by fandom Evans and roles 2020 (fandom_Evans_and_roles), philippa



Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/fandom%20Evans%20and%20roles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: По завещанию Наташи Стиву Роджерсу досталась кошка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: драбблы и мини G - PG-13 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831594
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79
Collections: 2 Драбблы и мини нерейтинг команды Эванса 2020, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кошка

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Очень отдаленный намек на канонный стегги!

По завещанию Наташи Стиву Роджерсу досталась кошка. Сидела в переноске за дверью, пока душеприказчик – им оказался полковник Роудс – в присутствии одного из уцелевших юристов Щ.И.Т.а оглашал последнюю волю Натальи Ульяновны Романовой, тридцати восьми лет, гражданки США, и прочая, и прочая.

Стив не вслушивался. Когда Роудс спустя несколько часов после похорон отозвал его в сторону и попросил присутствовать, он кивнул так же автоматически, как делал в эти дни все: произносил положенные слова, куда-то шел, что-то ел, где-то спал. Понимал, что они победили, что все вернулись – и Баки наконец-то здесь, с ним, – но лучше не становилось. За слова Брюса о Камнях Бесконечности, которые нужно вернуть по местам, Стив ухватился как за соломинку. Мысль о том, что придется еще раз пройти через квантовый мир, неотступно влекла за собой другую: о том, что можно спрятаться, остаться в прекрасном прошлом, где ничего этого не было, прожить другую жизнь – долгую, размеренную, спокойную, – с женщиной, которая его помнила…

Чего он точно не ждал – так это кошки в наследство. Вообще не подозревал, что Наташа держала питомцев. У нее оказалось не так уж много собственности. Клинту – его назвали первым – достались документы на дом где-то в лесах Канады. Брюсу вручили запечатанный конверт. Средства с нескольких счетов ушли в пользу приютов, которые курировала Пеппер; ей же отдали еще один конверт, предназначавшийся Тони. Стив, кажется, даже не осознал полностью, о чем идет речь, пока юрист по знаку Роуди не выставил переноску на всеобщее обозрение. Сквозь частую решетку виднелось серое. Кошка сидела тихо – то ли напугалась до полусмерти, то ли плевать на все хотела.

– Почему? – только и спросил он.

Ответа не знал никто. Роуди всего лишь забрал имущество мисс Романофф с передержки. В завещании не упоминалось даже клички – хотя с Наташи сталось бы вообще не дать ей имени.

– Стивен Грант Роджерс, вы принимаете наследство?

Он сказал да – просто потому что не мог отказаться.

  


* * *

  


Баки и Сэм ждали во дворе.

– Наташа, – произнес Стив растерянно, поднимая переноску.

– Мяу, – отозвалась изнутри кошка.

– Давно сидишь? – буднично спросил Баки, и Стив уже начал было отвечать, когда понял, что обращаются не к нему.

– Мяу, – сказала кошка – громче и протяжнее, чем в первый раз.

– Точно как я, – заметил Баки, – разве что без заморозки.

Сэм, переводя встревоженный взгляд со Стива на переноску, предложил в качестве временного места дислокации гостевой домик, где они ночевали накануне.

– Доставка не работает, – добавил он, невесело усмехнувшись. – Подожду полковника – вдруг да получится раздобыть что-нибудь съедобное.

Едва закрыв за собой дверь домика, Баки велел Стиву идти спать.

– А это? – спросил тот, внезапно осознав, что и впрямь вот-вот рухнет.

Баки отобрал переноску, откинул дверцу. Высунулась серая острая морда: розовый нос шевелился, усы испуганно топорщились. Ни на одно имя она не отзывалась, только на «Наташу» настороженно вскидывала уши.

Впрочем, выходить кошка не пожелала до тех пор, пока не появился Сэм, а с ним – две пиццы. Стив помнил, что жевал свою порцию, не чувствуя вкуса и тупо глядя, как Баки скармливает кошке кусочки курицы, – а потом вдруг проснулся на диване в гостиной, укрытый каким-то пледом. Свет не горел. Он поднял голову, прислушиваясь, – и первым делом почувствовал в ногах теплое, живое. Стив откинулся на подушку, уже различая мерное дыхание Баки – тот устроился на полу у двери, – и дальше, в единственной спальне, тихое похрапывание Сэма. Нужно было встать, разбудить Баки, объяснить ему, что завтра он уйдет, потому что не может здесь оставаться, что у самого Баки теперь все будет хорошо…

Кошка зевнула во всю пасть, не просыпаясь, и снова затихла. Ей уж точно было без разницы, кто ее кормит. Баки или Сэм наверняка справятся лучше, чем он. У него не оставалось больше сил, даже на кошку. Он хотел спрятаться, уйти. Как говорил Тони, сделать что-нибудь для себя.

Стив не заметил, как опять уснул – неглубоко, тревожно, беспрестанно вскидываясь и снова проваливаясь в забытье. В который-то раз он почувствовал, что Баки не спит – сидит, привалившись к дивану, и слушает его дыхание, – и вдруг там, во сне, успокоился. Обычное дело: он болеет, как много раз до этого, и Баки караулит рядом, а значит, утром ему непременно станет легче.

  


* * *

  


Утро началось со звонка Брюса: сон еще помнился, но, как бывает, стремительно исчезал из памяти. Стив вскочил – одеяла на полу уже не было, из ванной доносился шум воды. Он вдруг заметался, собираясь, что-то перехватил на ходу и выскочил за дверь.

Голоса Стив услышал, пока облачался в квантовый костюм. Когда он вышел к платформе, Баки и Сэм уже были там – стояли возле установки, глядя, как Брюс хлопочет над панелью управления, и разом обернулись к нему: Сэм с тем же озабоченным выражением, Баки... Баки казался спокойным. Его куртка спереди странно топорщилась, ходила ходуном, из полурасстегнутой молнии выглядывало серое: кошка! Куртка, должно быть, была слишком тесной – кошка крутилась, устраивалась поудобнее, в какой-то момент вместо круглых испуганных глаз и торчащих ушей мелькнули пушистые кошачьи штаны и высунулся хвост. Баки упихал его внутрь, аккуратно придерживая ладонью, и взглянул на Стива.

Тот шагнул к нему, обнял, стараясь не придавить кошку. Все к лучшему. Знай Наташа, что у них получится всех вернуть, оставила бы наследство не ему, а Баки, или Сэму, или Фьюри. Кошка, словно услышав, просочилась между ними, ощутимо зацепив когтями, мазнула головой по подбородку.

– Я буду ждать, – сказал Баки. Стив кивнул, пробормотал дежурное: «Все будет хорошо» и поднялся на платформу. Кошка пристально следила за ним.

  


* * *

  


Камень Времени – последний – Стив отдал из рук в руки женщине в длинном одеянии где-то на крыше Нью-Йорка, в 2012 году. Та кивнула: узкие глаза без ресниц внимательно его оглядели. Что ж, все долги были отданы. Теперь предстояло только одно – вернуться.

– Что-то еще, капитан?

– Не возражаете, мэм, если я задержусь здесь минут на пять? Просто постою.

Она еще раз кивнула и ушла, метя серыми одеждами. Где-то внизу он – или другой Стив Роджерс – вот-вот должен был прийти в себя после семидесятилетнего сна, но его это уже не касалось. Он ничего больше не мог дать этому миру, только отправиться туда, где его ждали… или хотя бы помнили. Жить тихой жизнью в маленьком доме где-нибудь в пригороде, и надеяться, что время вылечит, и, может быть, даже завести собаку, и…

Рядом прошелестело: Стив, уловив движение, машинально потянулся за щитом, которого больше не было, и осекся. Серая тень метнулась вдоль карниза, исчезла за трубой: кажется, он даже различил отблеск луны в зрачках. Кошка!

Конечно, другая – не та, что сидит у Баки под курткой там, в будущем. У Баки, который стоит сейчас у платформы и ждет терпеливо, как замороженный, и не двинется с места, пока… Пока кошке не надоест сидеть у него за пазухой: тогда он уйдет, чтобы выпустить ее, и накормить, и… и двигаться дальше, и делать все то, о чем Наташа просила его, Стива.

Он прикоснулся к браслету, осторожно устанавливая цифры одну за другой, еще раз оглянулся, словно мог различить вдалеке видение белого домика на тихой улице, и нажал «старт».

  


* * *

  


– Пять! – выкрикнул кто-то.

Стив потряс головой: все было именно так, как он представлял. Сэм считал вслух. Баки стоял неподвижно, глядя на него во все глаза.

– Вот и все, – удовлетворенно заметил Брюс. – Как прошло?

– По плану, – ответил Стив, спускаясь с платформы. – Бак? Ты чего?

– Такой шанс просрал, – усмехнулся тот. – Избавиться сразу от всех проблем… – Живой рукой он похлопал себя по груди: под курткой недовольно завозились.

Стив прокашлялся.

– Понимаешь, кошка, – сказал он. – Наташа…

– Ясное дело, Стиви, – Баки покивал. – Кошка, что же еще.

Кошка высунула голову и зевнула. Глаза у нее были зеленые, как крыжовник.


End file.
